First Impressions
by Gothic Wolfie
Summary: It's impossible to create bitter enemies on your first day in a new home right? Not for Shrike it's not. One shot just introducing my arrancar OC Shrike Garra, i suck at summaries, is rated T it has Nnoitra in it, that should be explaination enough lol


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, i do however own Shrike.**

**This is just a quick one shot to introduce my arrancar character Shrike Garra, i was going to have a full story with her going at the same time as Kyoko's, but then i realised i have no idea for a story for her -_-" So I'll mostly be focusing on Hollowfication, Past and Present until i can actually come up with an idea.**

* * *

First Impressions

"What is your name?" The words reached her through the mist that encircled her, all that was left of the glass case that had encased her.

"Shrike Garra" she croaked, she opened her dark purple eyes slowly and looked up at the man standing over her, the Soul Reaper handed her a white blanket as he looked at her through highlighted glasses. She carefully took the blanket and wrapped it around her body as she rose to her feet, the new shape of her body caused her to stagger backwards, she tried to use her wings to steady herself, but they weren't there.

"M-my wings!" She gasped as she fell to her knee and steadied.

"They will probably return to you when you release your zanpakto, however you will not need them from now on while you are in Las Noches. Now, go to your new room, my dear arrancar number seventeen, you will find clothes and food waiting for you there."

"I don't know where it is Lord Aizen" Shrike said matter of factly, Aizen's lips twitched into an amused smirk, he clicked his fingers and a dog like hollow came scampering in.

"Please show Miss Garra to her room."

OOO

"Damn feet!" Shrike snarled as she nearly tumbled out of the shower, her new body still giving her some manoeuvring issues. She stopped in front of the bathrooms floor length mirror and looked at herself for the first time.

She was now a short, skinny girl. she looked about eighteen or nineteen with waist length pink hair and dark purple eyes. All that remained of her hollow form was the claw-ringed hole in her chest, the purple markings under her eyes and the remains of her mask, a diamond shape on her forehead with a horn in the shape of a wide M extending from the right side. She was relieved that, despite the loss of her wings, her eyes, ears and nose were as sharp as ever.

She walked gingerly from the _en suite_ bathroom to her average sized bedroom. The room was sparsely furnished with a double bed, a wardrobe and a desk. She searched through the fully stocked wardrobe and finally settled on wearing a pair of white jeans with black boot with a revealing black rimmed white shirt.

Shrike closed her door firmly behind her, not that there was much to steal anyway, she had been told to go to the living room once she had washed and dressed. She followed the sent of other hollows to find it, since her ability to follow directions was, at best, poor. She would not have recognised her old companions as she entered the room if it hadn't been for her nose.

"Shawlong, where's Grim?" Shrike asked as she sat down on the large sofa next to the group, there was a stunned silence as they all took in her new appearance.

"Tch, take a picture, it'll last longer" she sneered at them.

"Teh, your personality hasn't changed, and your still tiny to" D-Roy taunted her from his safe position on the far side of the group.

"Why don't you come and say that to my face or are you too chicken?" D-Roy met her glare for a second before turning away and starting a conversation with Yylfordt and Nakeem. Knowing that she wouldn't get an answer for her question Shrike turned on her side and curled more into the sofa, the events of her transformation starting to take their toll on her. She didn't notice that there was anything wrong until the whole room went quiet and the small amount of light that filtered through her eyelids was blocked out by a shadow.

"You're in my seat" Shrike opened one eye and found herself looking up at an unbelievably tall arrancar with black hair and a large eye patch over his left eye.

"Find another one, I just got comfortable" she told him dismissively as she closed her eye again and rolled over. Seconds later she was pinned up against the wall by her hair, over her own height above the ground so that she was at eye-level with the tall arrancar.

"You're lucky bitch, I'm going to give you the chance to rephrase that," Shrike glared at him, as he talked she could see the number eight tattooed on his tongue.

"Okay then Mr Number Eight, I didn't mean to say that" Shrike stated sarcastically, "what I meant to say was why don't you fuck off and sit in a ditch so we lesser beings don't have to sit and stare at you."

"Bitch!" Nnoitra snarled as he struck out with his hand, aiming for her eye.

"My my, what's happening here then?" Shrike gulped as Nnoitra's attack stopped millimetres from her right eye, she hadn't expected him to react so violently so quickly. "Why don't you put our new recruit down Nnoitra so that we can discuss this rationally?" Gin Ichimaru's patronising tone made it very clear to everyone in the room that if his orders weren't followed the discussion would be anything but rational.

Nnoitra tossed Shrike across the room as if throwing away a toy that he had lost interest in; she cursed as she tumbled across the fall and landed at someone's feet. She sprang back up with a snarl and made to dart forwards, but she was stopped short by a heavy hand on her arm. Shrike shouted as she was lifted up and flung over someone's shoulder, Nnoitra smirked at her mockingly as she was carried out of the room, making her scowl and try and scramble out of her captors hold.

"Damn it Grimmjow let me go!" Shrike shouted in his ear as he tightened his arm around her waist to stop her escaping.

"Shut up idiot! What the hell were you doing,_ trying_ to get yourself killed?" Grimmjow snapped back angrily as he stormed down the hallway.

"I was bored, and that guy was seriously invading my personal space" she felt his body stiffen angrily, an action that made her wonder if he was more mad at her or Mr Number Eight.

"Between your boredom and damn curiosity you'll have us all dead within a month" he told her as he rounded the corner and deemed it safe for her to walk on her own.

"Tch, I haven't had you dead yet, how longs it been? Ten years? Twenty? I lost count."

"Just don't cause trouble for a few days, you need to wait for your powers to fully generate before you go out picking fights," Grimmjow turned down the corridor next to Shrike's room, leaving her alone by the door.

"I think it went pretty well for a first day" Shrike said to herself as she closed her door, she yawned and stumbled towards the bed, she hadn't realised how tired she had been until Grimmjow had put her down. She fell face down into the pillows and was asleep instantly, leaving Las Noches to run as normal for the few days that it would take her to regain her strength.

* * *

**I no Nnoitra is Espada number 5, but in the flashbacks he is Espada number 8 and that is where this one shot is set.**

**Poor Shrike, it must be difficult to move after changing from prancing around on four legs as a hollow to lumbering around on two as an arrancar. When i eventually get a story going with this character, Shrike will be one of Grimmjow's fraccion, the story will be Grimmjow x Shrike pairing, ulquiorra will be in it quiet a bit (somehow i'll have ta think about that) purely cause he is awesome, and obviously there is going to be lots of friendliness (--- is sooooo sarcastic) between Shrike and Nnoitra.**

**Just a quick note to my friend Stebbins-Stella..... SMILEY FACES!!!!!!! .... mwahahahaaaa inside jokes r sooooooo evil.**

**Plz review**


End file.
